Transforming Love
by SimplyAriana
Summary: Bella is anxious for she knows time is running out for her to be transformed into a vampire. She does not want to grow old without her Edward. Edward trys to make Bella understand he can't hurt her, or does he end up being the one who needs understanding
1. Love Understands

Disclaimer: I am not nor own any of Stephanie Myer's fantastic creation of books

Disclaimer: I am not nor own any of Stephanie Myer's fantastic creation of books. If I were her I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer…or even be on a fanfiction site.

The only thing I own is a nice, warm MnM hot chocolate mug sitting on my lap.

This is my first FanFiction so reviews would be lovely. Good or bad, I'll take them like a rock? lol. Tell me what you think, or if I should even continue it...? lol

"Edward…stop" Bella said between giggles and fits of laughter, trying to squirm away from his comforting grasp.

It was all for play, she loved the feeling of his arms wrapped tight around her waist, the way he felt so incredibly cold but at the same time, so warm to her heart.

"Okay, if you say so" Edward said with a smirk, and pretend to turn away.

Bella couldn't take it anymore

She grabbed his hand entwined between her fingers and looked him deeply in the eyes. "I love you."

She could stare into his cold, yet burning with passion, eyes forever.

She went on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his. Gently was an understatement, she slowly pressed harder and closed her eyes tightly until her lips too felt cold as his.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Edward said between sneak-attack kisses

"You can't do this to me, it's oh so tempting"

Bella smiled in her kisses and forced herself to let go.

He put his fingers under her chin and brought her face close to his "It doesn't mean I don't want you real bad…believe me, I do."

He kissed her gently on her forehead and brushed away the hair falling into her eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore. She loved him so much, and she couldn't even demonstrate it to him without the fear of him breaking her.

"Then turn me into a vampire, silly" She said with a playful, yet evident serious tone in her eyes blinking with anticipating.

Edward moved his fingers through his hand and closed his eyes as the statement caused him too much to worry about.

"Bella, we're not going to talk about this now"  
She relaxed as the anticipation left her eyes and she let go of his hand gently.

Edward sensed her disappointment and turned her she was facing him directly. "I care too much about you right now to have to think of you in immense fits of pain for the next few days"

Bella saw the intenseness and worry in his eyes and it softened her expression.

"I understand" she said in a soft voice, only a vampire could hear.

"Come on, I have something to show you" Edward said, taking her hand in his, gently as to not crush the soft flesh between his hand.

"This will make you understand" There was sadness in his voice, Bella could sense it. But she took her hand in his and followed his swift, powerful steps as he led her off into the darkness of the night.

Loving the Cliff Hanger, i know, evil. Reviews!!


	2. Love Sick

Wow…usually he'd be carrying me, and couldn't stand how slow I walk, for a human" Bella though to herself, "he must really be

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Myer, I'm simply Ariana ( no pun intended. I don't own any of her work; if I did I would be swimming in her millions of dollars instead of in my cold room like a nerd on the computer.

Special thanks to my two reviewers, Ellaoptimistic and TWilightabssesion ,sorry I couldn't put up the next chapter quickly I had login problems this week. Don't you just love technology…anyways, on with the story!

Wow…usually he'd be carrying me, and couldn't stand how slow I walk, for a human" Bella though to herself, "he must really be distracted…"

Edward pulled Bella along until the hospital finally came into view. "Are we visiting Carlisle?"

"No." Edward said quickly. Bella gently pulled his arm and he stopped when he realized her expression. "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked with a worried wrinkle showing across her forehead.

Edward squeezed her hand gently and kissed her dreamily on the lips. "Do you trust me?" he asked, looking deep and intensely into her eyes.

"Of course I do" she said, searching his eyes for whatever could give him away.

"I would never want to hurt you, or see you hurt. That is why I have to make you understand…" he took her hand in his and lead her into the hospital

"Edward…" Bella began nervously, "you know how I get with blood in here…" She put her free hand up to her face and covered her nose with the sweatshirt Alice had got for her on her birthday.

Edward looked down towards Bella and stifled a laugh as he watched her trying to breathe through the sweatshirt.

"What?" she said with annoyance in her voice. "Nothing…" he replied. "You're just beautiful" Bella decided she could forgive him for that one.

"Almost there..." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and picking up the pace. Although, it was incredibly slow for his vampire form. He wanted Bella to be comfortable.

Bella quickly turned her head as they passed bright, white rooms of sick people lying miserably on their hospital beds. She turned her face away before she became nauseous.

"Alright" Edward's silky smooth voice broke the silence. "Now look…"

Bella turned her head as she stared into a dark room. She saw a small, fragile girl lying helplessly on the hospital bed. She was covered in sheets and only her tiny face peeked out.

Her face was in a grimace and you could tell she was in unimaginable pain. "Wh…why are you showing me this Edward" Edward watched from behind her at the poor, helpless girl behind the sheets. He slowly placed his arms around Bella from behind and gently pressed her head into his chest.

It was too painful just to stand there and watch the girl lying there in pain and not being able to do anything about it, Bella turned towards Edward and looked up at his beautiful face for an explanation.

"Bella…don't you get it? This is how it would have to be for me watching you if you changed into a vampire. You'd be helpless and absorbed up in the pain…you wouldn't be yourself, and I could do nothing to help. It hurts just to watch people in here lying in the hospitals, but when it's someone you have to watch go through that, someone you love…I mean, really love…" Edward turned his face away in a grimace as if watching Bella in pain was already playing through his mind.

Bella started up at him and touched his cold face. "That's just it Edward, for someone you really love, and I would go through that if it meant I could be with you for the rest of my life." She said in a soft gentle voice, pulling him away from the horrible thoughts playing through his mind. Edward looked down into her eyes and forced himself to put on a smile. "Let's go, Bella."

They walked hand in hand through the hallways towards the exit. Bella took one last look at the poor girl on the bed and then turned her head away before she felt nausea again.

Bella was telling the truth about going through it for someone she loved, like Edward. But watching the poor girl on the bed made her stomach turn into knots thinking that could be her, except ten times worse…

Edward took at Bella's face as if it was mixed up in different emotions. Times like these he wished desperately he could read her thoughts. "Bella…" Edward began, with his enchanting voice.

"Yes Edward…?" Bella said, shaking her head from her thoughts.

"Let's go home." Edward said, taking her small hand into his, and walking out into the night.


End file.
